Brighter Side of Death
by LightNeverFades
Summary: Anna had died in his arms. Van Helsing is willing to die to be with her. VH&Anna OneShot


**Brighter Side of Death**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from the movie, _Van Helsing._

**Summary: **Anna had died in his arms. Van Helsing is willing to die to be with her. VH&Anna One-Shot

**I hope you enjoy and please review! I have a Writer's Block, lol -.-;; It's awful... So I'm writing this to try to get my inspiration and ideas back. Don't worry, I will not abandon ANY of my previous stories!**

**I won't take FLAMES, it only eats away my inspiration and imagination. Please don't flame, its such a waste of time! Thank you! (:**

**Please READ and REVIEW! XD**

_**&& … … … …**_

"_Anna!"_

Rain pelted down at the ground, washing down the dirt and filth on the ground as it beat down on Van Helsing. The moon had come up as it glowed illuminatingly in the dark sky. Van Helsing was drenched from head to toe, but he didn't stop as he ran, almost out of breath. Holding his pistol in his gloved hand, he ran as fast as he can. He didn't once look behind his shoulder as his dark cloak whipped back and forth. The Hunter continued running through the darkened street, stumbling every now and then. A scream was heard further down the road towards where Van Helsing was headed.

"I'm coming, baby, I'm coming!" Van Helsing whispered under his breath as the slippery stone ground slowed him down. A inhuman snarl was heard later, and two gunshots echoed through the village. Aghast from the sound, Van Helsing's eyes widened as he slipped and fell. Growling a curse to himself, he got up painfully, brushing away his wet hair from his face. A roar filled the streets as Van Helsing pushed himself until finally he turned the curb and found Anna lying on the floor, trying, in a failed attempt, to crawl away from the grinning creature.

"Anna!" Van Helsing repeated, as he ran to her aid, shooting at the creature that injured her. The demon, a hideous thing with two ugly horns sticked out of its head, along with a spine that would have chilled anyone to the bone, screeched with frustration. But fear glowed slightly in its eyes and it backed away. Then it ran from the two hunters, pained by the silver bullets that punctured its body. Quickly the creature was gone, only a small form vanishing into shadow.

"Anna, look at me," Van Helsing spoke softly as he knelt towards her, putting his pistol near him as Van Helsing pushed the wet strands of her curly hair away from her face. Blood covered half of the Princess's cheek, and she coughed more up from her throat as a puddle of crimson started to form beneath her stomach. Van Helsing looked towards the deep wound and winced horribly, tears now forming in his eyes. The Princess, slowly looked up at Van Helsing, tears clear in her eyes also. She reached out for Van Helsing, her hand extended towards him, and touched his cheek softly.

"No, Anna, you're not going to leave me here! You can't!" Van Helsing spoke desperately, bringing the Princess closer to him as he held her in his arms. The Princess coughed, tears slipping from her eyes and clinging onto her long eyelashes as she tried to smile. "T-There is a-always a-a..." The Princess gave a agonized gasp but continued talking, "..b-bright-ter s-sid..e of d-death..."

"No... No..." Van Helsing whispered in horror. He could see the light slowly fading from her eyes. His bottom lip trembled as he felt the warmth in her body vanishing as well. Anna weakly watched the Hunter and managed to speak again. "I-I w-will a-always l-love you-u, m-my angel-l..." With that, a final tear slipped from her face and she breathed her last, the light that was flickering before now blown away forever.

"No.. No... It cannot.. No..." Van Helsing spoke, his tone disbelieving. He looked down upon Anna's beautiful face, her eyes closed as the hand slipped away from Van Helsing, falling lifelessly onto the ground, Eyes wide in horror, Van Helsing could only gape at Anna. Then he pulled Anna towards him tight, roaring in anguish, tears staining Anna's cheek. "No... _Anna..._ Don't leave me here without you..."

_It's your fault... You were not there to take care of her... You should never have left her... _

He wanted to shake Anna, to tell her to wake up. But he knew nothing like this will happen ever again. She will not rise to greet him in the morning, never kiss him softly on the lips. The Hunter touched Anna's cheek softly, brushing the blood away from her face. His heart ached so bad. He wanted all the pain to stop. Van Helsing turned to the pistol on the ground, and he took hold of it slowly. He would not be able to live without her. He would rather die then be without her.

"I love you, Anna..." Van Helsing thought as he closed his eyes, ready to do what he must. But peace came over him, and as his finger was about to pull the trigger, he smiled softly. A single tear slipped down his cheek, falling and touching Anna's face as a Van Helsing fell into a deep sleep beside his beloved Princess.

**A/N: **Did you like it? This One-Shot makes me cry.. -sniffle- Please review! (:


End file.
